Medicine Bag 3
Sustainable Civilization: From the Grass Roots Up Medicine Bag Appendix - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 GINKO BILOBA - 40 mg 3 x daily improved mental skills. Improves oxygen flow throughout the body. A tree, appearing to require a large quantity of leaves for a cup of tea. GINSENG - Improves blood flow, relaxes vessels. Combats free radical injury. Short term, it’s great. Used in an ill person who has been seriously depleted by their illness or circumstances, it’s almost a wonder drug. Use too often and you over-work your system. GLUTATHIONE - A biochemical marker for aging, higher levels appear to coincide with superior health and extreme longevity. Naturally declines with aging, but can be increased with supplements and foods. Take in combination with vitamin C, glutathione, glutathione reductase and superoxide dismutase (SOD). Associated antioxidents, melatonin (water like C & fat soluable like E) doubles glut in the brain in minutes. See Chinese herb Hichimijiogan. Selenium is required for glutathione to generate proper enzymes. Increase foods such as brussels sprouts, cauliflower, broccoli (flowers), cabbage, kale, bok choy, cress, mustard, horseradish, turnips, rutabagas, and kohlrabi. GOLDEN SEAL - Used for centuries in herbal medicine. Golden Seal has antiviral, antibacterial and anti-inflammatory properties. It soothes irritated mucus membranes, aiding the eyes, ears, nose and throat. Taken at the first signs of respiratory problems, Golden Seal may help prevent further symptoms from developing. It may be used to help reduce fevers and relive congestion and excess mucous. GRAPEFRUIT PECTIN- The natural fiber (in all green land plants). Lowers cholesterol, and may retard or stop formation of atherosclerosis (artery clogging). 15 gram per day. Helps in cases of heart attack. GRAPEFRUIT SEED EXTRACT - All-around antimicrobial, kills bacteria, fungi, yeast. 15 drops in glass of water as gum pre-brushing soak. (Start at lower drops) Pycnogenol, "superstar" of antioxydents. Grapefruit Extract(GSE) is made by first converting grapefruit seeds and pulp into a very acidic liquid. This liquid is loaded with polyphenolic compounds, including quercitin, helperidin, campherol glycoside, neohelperidin, naringin, apigenin, rutinoside, poncirin, etc. The polyphenols themselves are unstable but are chemically converted into more stable substances that belong to a diverse class of products called quaternary ammonium compounds. Some quaternary compounds, benzethonium chloride and benzalkonium chloride, for example, are used industrially as antimicrobials, but are toxic to animal life. The B vitamin choline is also a quaternary compound, but is non-toxic and even essential for maintaining healthy neurological function and fat metabolism. GSE features the best of both worlds: the quaternary compounds derived from grapefruit exhibit broad-spectrum antimicrobial activity, while evidencing none of the toxic side-effects of chemically-derived quaternaries. The finished product is a viscous, yellow-amber colored liquid that features a taste that is both bitter and acidic. (Practitioners of Chinese and Ayurvedic medicine consider both qualities to be part of the therapeutic process.) Pure vegetable glycerin is added to reduce the bitterness and acidity to a tolerable level and to reduce the possibility that incidental contact could cause irritation to the skin or mucous membranes. GREEN TEA. - Among the many sources of polyphenols, those found in green tea are rich in antioxidant activity and have skin-protective qualities. In one study, skin treated topically with green tea extracts showed a reduced number of sunburn cells and protection of certain immune-boosting cells. The researchers concluded that green tea extracts reduced the DNA damage that formed after exposure to UV radiation. Although the research focused primarily on topical applications, there is evidence that oral supplements provide cancer protection as well. Drinking several cups of green tea daily has been shown to limit damage to normal tissues exposed to chemotherapy and ultraviolet radiation. Another powerful source of chemoprotective polyphenols is grape seed extract (Vitis vinifera), which also acts as a potent antioxidant, mopping up the reactive molecules that cause oxidative stress and stabilizing cell membranes. Catechins (phenol) protects the cardiovascular system. GYMNEMA SYLVESTRE - Even consuming leaves stimulates pancreas growth, aiding diabetics. HAWTHORNE - Herb, rich in flavonoids/antioxidants. Many varieties of a thorny tree which produces small apple like fruit, use the fruit for a heart tonic, stimulant and regulator. HORSERADISH - Used in liniments and rubs for a heating stimulant for the circulation and to help sore stiff muscles. It also tends to stimulate the digestive juices, making it a valuable addition to the table. Easy to grow, keep it out of a vegetable or herb garden and give it a place of it’s own, or you are liable to have horseradish EVERYWHERE! IMMUNE BOOSTER - MGN-3, is an extract combination of rice bran (great on its own), shiitake, kawaratake, and suehirotake mushrooms. Has increased natural cancer cell fighting 27 times normal. KAVA KAVA - (Piper methysticum, (Kava, Kawa, Awa, Waka, Lawena, Yaqona) A natural central nervous system relaxant. No side effects or addiction. General Description: Kava is a sprawling Polynesian evergreen shrub. A member of the pepper family. Parts Used: The large root. Active Ingredients: kavalactones. Propagation: Kava does not grow from seeds, it propagates itself from rhizomes (root cuttings). It needs high humidity warmth and shade. It is native to streambeds in warm climates like hawaii. KELP – (Nereocystis leutkeana) The kelp family, which includes kombu, wakame, arame and hijiki, is known for its ability to combat the effects of radiation in the body. Radioactive strontium-90, one of the more prevalent sources of radiation, is stored in our bones, and contributes to long term diseases such as leukemia, bone cancer, Hodgkins disease, anemia, and decreased production of red and white blood cells. The sodium alginate found in the kelp family binds with the radioactive isotope in the gastrointestinal tract and forms an insoluble gel like salt called strontium alginate, which is safely excreted in the feces. (For more information on radiation detoxification, see Fighting Radiation with Foods, Herbs and Vitamins, by Steven Schechter, ND. Kelp is recommended as a daily addition to the diet) KIWIFRUIT - Rutgers University determined it the most nutrition dense of 27 popular fruits. Substantial quantity of vitamin E & lutein. Reduces risk of clots & lowers triglycerides. LEMON-BALM - (Melissa officinalis) Diluted into a base oil and massaged into the skin, or simmered for steam, for anxiety, insomnia, depression, cramps. Makes a mild sedative tea, with a lemon flavor. Combined with Chamomile flowers, the tea makes a good digestive for an upset stomach. As a tincture combine equal parts of Black Peppermint (any strong peppermint will do) and Lemon Balm leaves, cover them with 160 proof alcohol and allow them to sit for 2-4 weeks. After straining out the leaves bottle the tincture in small, dark glass bottles for use as a muscle relaxant. A teaspoon in a cup of warm tea, preferably one with chamomile, more lemon balm or other soothing herbs, will relax some of the worst back spasms and allow a natural sleep, with no “hangover” in the morning. LINDANE - Insect killer, dilute to 1% at max. antibiotic available in vet and livestock stores. MAGGOTS - Yes, fresh pre-fly hatchlings. When properly used, they dissolve and eat dead tissue & bacteria. Grow your own, to ensure they are disease free. MAGNESIUM - Aids in restoring & maintaining calcium in bone structure. Absent magnesium, calcium buildup leads to: muscle cramps, arthritis, kidney stones, plaque in arteries & heart disease. When given as an "i.v." during a heart attack, it acts as a blood thinner, and relaxer of heart tissue. MILK THISTLE - Seeds of the milk thistle plant, or better the herb Silybum marianum, aid in de-toxifying the liver. May be a significant aid in the event of food poisoning, for this take with 200 mgs alpha lipoic acid, 1,800 mg NAC (N-acetyl cysteine) and 4,000 mg 3x daily of glutamine. MOLASSIS - Black strap (real) molassis, is a rich source of iron. MORPHINE POPPIES - (Papaver somniferum) Easy to grow AND under current law easy to get a PRISON SENTENCE. It is a strong pain reliever available in worst case scenarios. MUSHROOM - Shiitake thins the blood. Antiviral agent (better than prescription augmentation) Anticoagulant. Anti cancer. NETTLE - Leaves, dried and made into tea, has a cleansing effect on the blood. NUTMEG - Relax's muscle spasoms, reduces gastrointestinal discomfort. OLIVE LEAF - In 1854, the Pharmaceutical Journal carried a report by one Daniel Hanbury and contained the following simple healing recipe: Boil a handful of leaves in a quart of water down to half its original volume. Then administer the liquid in the amount of a wineglass every 3 or 4 hours until the fever is cured. A bitter substance in the leaf named oleuropein is one ingredient in a compound produced by the olive tree that makes it particularly robust and resistant against insect and bacterial damage. From a technical angle, leuropein is an iridoid, a structural class of chemical compounds found in plants. It is present in olive oil, throughout the olive tree, and is, in fact, the bitter material that is eliminated from the olives when they are cured. In 1962, an Italian researcher reported that oleuropein lowered blood pressure in animals. This triggered a flurry of scientific interest in the olive leaf. Other European researchers confirmed this interesting finding. In addition, they found it could also increase blood flow in the coronary arteries, relieve arrhythmias, and prevent intestinal muscle spasms. Around this time, a Dutch researcher determined the active ingredient in oleuropein to be a substance he called elenolic acid. It was found to have a powerful anti-bacterial effect. By the late 1960's, research by scientists at Upjohn, a major American pharmaceutical company, showed that elenolic acid also inhibited the growth of viruses. In fact, it stopped every virus that it was tested against. Among others, the substance was found to counteract a variety of viruses associated with the common cold of humans. A number of laboratory experiments at this time with calcium elenolate, a salt of elenolic acid, demonstrated a strong effect against not just viruses, but bacteria and parasitic protozoans as well. The compound worked effectively at low concentrations without any harmful influence on host cell mechanisms, the American researchers concluded. That meant they believed it to be extremely safe and non-toxic, even at high doses. Following test tube experiments, the pharmaceutical company launched animal tests. Experiments showed the compound was indeed extremely well tolerated. There was a hitch, however. In the body of an animal, the substance rapidly attached to protein in blood serum. For all intents and purposes, this meant calcium elenolate was of no use. The binding action essentially took it "out of action," rendering it ineffective. As a result of this obstacle, research into the compound as a potential virus and bacteria killing pharmaceutical drug was dropped. Nevertheless, research and interest in olive leaf extracts has moved forward, primarily in Europe. Among the most recent findings are these: In a series of experiments, oleuropein was found to inactivate bacteria by apparently dissolving the outer lining of microbes. At the University of Milan Pharacological Sciences, researchers found that oleuropein inhibited oxidation of low-density lipoproteins, the so-called "bad cholesterol" involved in heart and aterial disease. This revelation, if confirmed by further research, suggests that oleuropein may contain antioxidant properties similar to other phytochemical compounds. Medical researcher Morton Walker, D.P.M., writing about olive leaf extract in the July 1996 issue of the Townsend Letter for Doctors and Patients, comments that the intake of flavonoids "is correlated with a lower incidence of cardiovascular disease indicated that the daily intake of olive oil and/or olive leaf extract containing phenols will likely bring on a similar result." At the present time, the cardiovascular research community is excited about such actions. Studies have shown that some phytochemicals can reduce the harmful oxidation of cholesterol as well as slow down the accelerated clumping of blood platelets that can lead to dangerous clots. At Spain's University of Granada, pharmacologists determined that olive leaf extract causes relaxation of arterial walls in laboratory animals. Such results suggest a possible benefit for hypertension, an effect first mentioned by researchers more than 30 years ago. In Tunis, researchers found that aqueous extract of olive leaves reduced hypertension, blood sugar, and the level of uric acid in rodents. This finding again indicates potential in the treatment of hypertension, as well as diabetes and heart disease. An elevated uric acid level is a risk factor for heart disease. Remember the biochemical snag mentioned earlier -- that elenolic acid binds with proteins in the body to nullify any therapeutic use? The problem has been overcome and the door opened for the development of effective olive leaf extract supplements. Such products are now available, containing oleuropein and synergistic olive leaf extracts, including flavonoids. The medicinal firepower is there. The safety is there. The added benefit of other phytochemicals is there. In short, we now have an exciting new herbal with a promising future. The researchers at Upjohn found calcium elenolate effective in test tube experiments against the following viruses: herpes, vaccinia, pseudorabies, Newcastle, Coxsacloe A 21, encepthlomyocarditis, polio 1, 2, and 3, vesicular stomititus, sindbis, reovirus, Moloney Murine leukemia, Rauscher Murine leukemia, Moloney sarcoma, and many influenza and parainfluenza types. They found it effective against these bacteria and parasitic protozoans: lactobacillus plantarum W50, brevis 50, pediococcus cerevisiae 39, leuconostoc mesenteroides 42, staphylococcus aureus, bacillus subtilis, enterobacteraerogenes NRRL B-199, E. cloacae NRRL B-414, E. coli, salamonella tyhimurium, pseudomonas fluorescens, P. solanacearum, P. lachrymans, erwinia carotovora, E. tracheiphila, xanthomonas vesicatoria, corynesbacterium Michiganese, plasmodium falciparum, virax and malariae. The Olive Leaf has the distinction of being one of the few medicinal plants mentioned in the Bible. Studies show that Olive Leaf extract is a potent antimicrobial that has inhibited the growth of every human pathogen it has been tested against, including viruses, bacteria, protozoa, fungi and yeast. ONION - Relative of lily family, cousin of garlic. Contains bioflavonoids, i.e. quercetin, strong anti-cancer agent (none in white). Yellow and red are best varieties, highest concentration is IN THE SKINS, use skins in cooking to xfer benefits to soup, then remove “spent” skins prior to serving. Also sulphur compounds. Help reverse osteoporosis bone loss, high intake lowers heart risk, sulphur compounds reduce high blood pressure risks, reduce diabetes effects at 3% of diet. Onion extract kills bacteria causing caries and periodontitis. (All effect lost after 48 hours or if steamed) One half raw onion daily may help raise HDL cholesterol (the good guy). Onion may be beneficial in raising "good" HDL (blood chloesterol). Raising the good stuff in your diet may be far more important than lowering the bad. HDL functions as a sweep to clean out LDL. OREGANO, WILD - possesses superior antimicrobial powers, capable of bringing fast relief from cold and flu symptoms (runny nose, congestion, chills, sore throat, ear aches, cough, fever, fatigue, stuffiness and muscle aches) because it is able to kill the virus which is their cause. Oregano oil has incredible antiviral, antibacterial and antifungal effects. Studies show it also has unrivaled antiseptic (pain-killing) qualities. Many studies have shown that oregano oil can improve the symptoms and shorten the duration of the common cold and flu. Plus, as discussed in Dr. Cass Ingram’s The Cure is in the Cupboard: How to Use Oregano for Better Health, oregano oil has been proven effective against a variety of microorganisms. The best part is that oregano oil is completely non-toxic and does not cause any side effects. Anti-fungal & bacteriant. Just one part wild oregano oil in 4000 dilution sterilizes contaminated water. PARSLEY - Diuretic, helps alleviate stomach and liver problems. High in minerals, i.e iron. PENICILLIN - If at all possible, add procaine to the drug, as penicillin burns when injected into a muscle. PEPPERMINT OIL - Mix with pure grain alcohol, massage into the skin for pain and tension relief. PIPERAZINE - Oral, kills nearly all worm internal infestations. POMEGRANATE - Tends to have high concentration of anti-oxidants, some studies appear to show it helps against skin, breast & prostate cancer. It may also slow brain degeneration and bad cholesterol absorption. POTATO - A complex of carbohydrates, fiber, and proteins, vitamins A, B-complex, and C; copper, iron, magnesium, manganese, niacin and potassium, with the skin high in nutrients. As a member of the nightshade family it contains trace amounts of atropine, deadly in large amounts. In small doses it is an antispasmodic, making potatoes useful for easing gastrointestinal pain and cramping. Potatoes can also be used as a poultice for muscle pains and skin. Once heated, potatoes remain hot for long periods of time, allowing time for the warmth of the poultice to penetrate deep into the tissues. Another therapeutic use of potatoes derives from its alkaline liquid portion that can be used to neutralize HCl in the stomach and relieve “heart burn.” Potatoes can be used for quelling inflammation and for pain relief. In contrast, raw potatoes have a cooling effect. Raw potato slices bring fast relief from swelling and itching caused by contact dermatitis and insect bites. The slices are also effective for treating bruises and sties. PREGNENOLENE - Hormone, "mother of all hormones". Derivative of cholesterol. Max of 20 mg/day without MD. PYCNOGENOL - "Superstar" of antioxydents. Repairs arterial connective tissue. Assists fighting mutagens. Crosses blood barrier to protect the brain. ROSEMARY – Contains carnosol, a powerful antioxidant alleged to shrink tumors in mice by 85% when they ate plenty of rosemary. Anti-inflammatory. Sometimres referred to as the "herb of remembrance", may help defend cells against aging and reduce memory loss due to aging. Stimulant for the digestive, circulatory and nervous systems. Taken internally as a tea or externally as a soak. SAGE - Stems and leaves added to food, or made into tea, helps respiratory infections, congestions, sore throat, etc. Controls bleeding, heart flutters, dialates blood vessels reducing angina symptoms. SELENIUM - Required to fight heart trouble, cancer, liver, helps detox the body, improves the immune system. Antioxidant, claims that normally harmless viruses can become heart damaging in a selenium deficiency. SHITAKE MUSHROOM - Raises body levels of interferons and other anti-virus chemicals. SILVER - Yes, the metal. From 1700 back, silver was recognized for infection fighting, and retarding spoilage. 1% silver nitrate solution placed in newborn eyes prevents VD-caused blindness. If taken internally for more than three days, it may reduce the number of beneficial bacteria in the digestive system. May cause "argyria", a blue-gray discoloration of the skin and eyes. There are numerous indications that "Colloidal Silver" (CS) applied to wounds, or taken internally, fights illness. In essence, CS is silver ions in water. Merely placing silver in contact with water, the amount to dissolve is insubstantial. To produce quality CS, you need to use silver as an electrode immersed in the water. Circuits as simple as your 12 volt solar battery charger, feeding two silver electrodes (two silver coins, keeping the wire and solder OUT of the water) will work. If you want more "bells and whistles" the web has plans, and devices. SKULLCAP - (Scutellaria) A natural nerve tranquilizer to calm down your mind. SLIPPERY ELM - Slimy lining of the bark as topical, or tea for sore throat. SNAKE OIL - The oil of the Chinese water snake (nhydris chinesis) is a rich source of eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA), which is one of the Omega-3 fatty acids. Without these compounds, your body develops various inflammatory conditions such as arthritis & heart disease. SPIRULINA - Algae, fresh alkaline water. A primary food, high in beta carotene, boosts immune system. Naturally combines with other carotenes. ST. JOHN'S WORT - (Hypericum perforatum) - The extract and oil are used externally for bruises, strains, sprains, contusions and wounds. The extract is used internally as an immune system stimulant, for retro-viral infections, as an expectorant and antibacterial. It speeds the healing of wounds and burns and aids the regeneration of damaged nerve tissue. Aids in clear thinking by effecting neurotransmittter production. It is used as an anti-depressant and to treat bed wetting and children's nightmares. It is also known as Klamath weed, a common pasture plant, and is found throughout the U.S. STRAWBERRIES - Ounce per ounce have more Vitamin C than citrus fruit. They are high in folic acid or folate, a water-soluble B vitamin. (It would take 40 strawberries per day to provide the daily-recommended folate intake for expectant mothers.) Rich in antioxidants and fiber, while low in calories. SUGAR - Topical application for infection, never internal. SULKAMYCIN-S - Antibiotic available in vet and livestock stores. For diarrhea. TERRAMYCIN, & NEO - Antibiotic available in vet and livestock stores. TOMATO - Contain lycopene, fights cancer. TUMERIC - Curcuja longs) Used since ancient times to flavor food and prevent spoilage. Asian food flavoring, anti-inflammatory, disolves blood clots. Scientific American (FEB 2007) reports the biologically active components curcumin and related compounds have antioxidant, anti-inflamatory, antiviral, antibacterial, antifungal properties (sounds like food preservation, doesn't it...) as well as potential activity against cancer, diabetes, arthritis, Alzheimers, and other chronic illnesses. A preventative dose might be in the range of 4 to 8 grams per day. (40 times the typical Indian diet) VALERIAN ROOT (Valeriana officinalis) - Valerian is classed as a nervine and sedative with mild pain relieving properties, which makes it a good candidate for stress, anxiety and restless insomnia. It has also been used for intestinal colic, menstrual cramps, migraine headache, and rheumatic pain. Although it smells like well used socks, the extract and tea are both recommended. Lengthens the sleep cycle. Take with melatonin. WINE - Red (tannic acid & phenols) have anti cancer effect. (or grape seed extract) YAM - The phenol content helps nausea, arthritis, indigestion, and cancer. ZINC - The effect of the mineral Zinc on the immune system is well known. According to medical studies, it can reduce the average duration of colds by 7 days and decrease the severity of all cold symptoms to virtually nonexistent after the third day. Zinc deficiency can reduce the number of white blood cells. Medicine Bag Appendix - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5